Ravenclaw Longs
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Jake Long back in Hong Kong after Two years since Hong Kong longs this an evil Organization called The The Knights of Walpurgis out to steal great magical objects it's up to Jake and another witch named Rowan Ravencalw to stop them Slash
1. Chapter 1

Medieval Times Hong Kong

* * *

It was in the middle of the night at Ravenclaw Castle lady Rowena Ravenclaw a woman of these time and was noted for her cleverness and creativity, and was described by many as beautiful she was tall with long black hair and dark greenish blue eyes.

She was also a powerful witch having made along with her good friends a magical crown which would give the wearer enhanced wisdom in anything they did.

this along with Godric Gryffindor's sword Helga Hufflepuff 's cup and Salazar Slytherin's locket were among the most sort after items in the world that's way she called upon an old friend.

The Hong Kong Dragon Lee Lao Shi who was currently flying towards her his form at first scared her but in time she grew to like as a friend perhaps more.

"Rowena my dear what brings you here in part of the world?"

Around this time only magic users could travel this freely and that was a big risk for they where in a time were humans feared magic and sought to destroy them.

But right now in Ravenclaw's mind they had much worse to fear The Knights of Walpurgis a group of Dark Wizards and Witches seeking to rule the magical world.

Rowena held out a box with the words Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure her most famous quotation.

Lao Shi knew what was in the box but what surprise him was that she had it for he knew how dangerous it was.

"My friend The Knights are closing in the others have hidden their gifts but I need your help in hiding mine" said Rowena in a pleading voice

"Anything you name it" said Lee

The young witch smiled "Good follow me"

She led the dragon to a table where she sat the crown down she pointed her wand at it and mutter "Geminio"

There in an instant was an exact copy of the crown and its box.

Lee grinned at her cleverness knowing that while they had the fake one the real one will be safe.

"Okay to the garden there we will hide it Athena come to me dear friend"

A large Screech Owl on to her shoulder "Here I am dear let's go"

Twenty minutes later they were in front of a Dragon and a Witch a gift given to her from her late father when she and Lee were kids.

"Alohomora"

The statue began to move and revealed a hidden passage one she knew very for she created it when she was thirteen "Come this way"

"You never cease to amaze me Rowena you by far are the most cleverest witch in centuries" said Lee as he lit all the torches on the left

"You flatter me Lee Incendio" said Rowena as she lit the ones on the right

They reached a door which was made of the strongest metal she could conjure taking out a dagger she turned to the dragon "May I see your hand Lee"

With a swift move she cut the dragon's armor skin a feat which not many have done then she did the same to herself "Press your hand where there is a claw print next to the hand one "

Lee did as he was told and as she did the same the doors opened revealing a huge magical library of spells potions and other powerful artifacts.

Lee have never seen such wonders in his life

"My greatest treasures Lee every spell potion and object I have ever invented lay here in my secret room which by far is the greatest one for now none other then any of our descendants may enter here as we have" said Rowena proudly as she sat the box on the nearest table.

"I see so one of our bloodline must come here together" said Lee

"Yes as one though magic and might for when I leave here today I will cast powerful enchantments around so one day our lines will cross and will inherit these gifts as some of them were made by you Lee"

"Yes I see for one the Sword of Draco makes even the worst warrior brave and true"

With one last look and a smile they left once outside the castle Rowena began to wove a complex spell which would leave everything in another dimension.

"Well I guess this is goodbye I will miss I hope our paths cross again as our family's"

Lee nodded "Young witch you have been loyal friend these many years I too hope we meet again"

Rowena nodded then turned to her Friend "Athena my dearest one I have great need of you for you must guide our future children in the time for which they come here the castle of their ancestors."

"Yes my oldest friend I think the stone spell shall work for something like this"

With a sad look Rowena turn the bird into a beautiful stone creature and sat her on a perch.

The two friends looked at one and another somehow sensing this would be the last meeting until the time of the afterlife.

Rowena being the brilliant witch she conjured a portal to her England home while Lee turned to fly but in another swift moment Rowena grabbed him into a swift kiss.

Stunned Lee watched as Rowena go though the portal

"Goodbye my love"

* * *

Hong Kong Present 

"Jake keep up the Dragon Council has order us to be here at nine" said Lao Shi

"Gramps we have plenty of time relax" said Jake

"Ah kid it ten to nine now" said Fu

"Okay so we don't have a lot of time come on"

Once in the hall of dragons the Dragon council along with two people Jake didn't but from the way one of them was dress he say they were witches.

"Minerva Ravenclaw is that you?"

"Yes Lao Shi it's been many years" said Minerva she was tall grey haired woman wearing emerald-green robes who looked stern and serious someone not to be taken lightly "this is my grandson Rowan Ravenclaw"

Rowan was tall with long black hair and greenish blue wearing jeans and a black shirt with a green dragon on it he was also very good looking though he looked shy as well

"This is my grandson Jake Long Jake say hello"

"Hi I am Jake" said Jake as he extended his hand which they boy slowly took

"Rowan" he said

"Now that introductions are out of the way please this way" said Councilor Omina

Both Minerva and Lao Shi's face became very serious so in fact their grandson gave each a questioning look both thinking What the Hell is going on?

First Chapter done sorry I have other fics to finish so this might be updated in a while hope you like it R&R


	2. Fight and Flight

Jake walked into a huge room one of the biggest he ever seen filled with ancient artifacts in the middle of the room was a huge round table.

Lao Shi sat next to Minerva while Jake sat to Rowan the Council members sat around them

"Lao Shi Minerva I am sure you are aware of why we called you here?" said Councilor Kulde

At their nods he turned to the two apprentices who of course were kept in the dark till this very moment "Rowan I sure you know who where the greatest witches and wizards of the tenth century?"

"Yes Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff" said Rowan

"Yes and together they made four magical items The sword of Gryffindor he made the blade was indestructible, and could repel dirt yet absorb anything that was more powerful than it. Which in turn would make the sword more powerful then Slytherin's locket had the power to see into one's soul seeing their strengths and weakness's"

"And the other two?" asked Jake

"Hufflepuff had a magical cup which beside carrying amassable amount of food and drink could also detect poisons and Dark potions and finally Ravenclaw made a magical crown which enhance one's wisdom in anything they did" said Rowan

The elders all nodded "I see cleverness and creativity still run strong in the Ravenclaw line" said Councilor Andam

"Okay so what's the deal with them"

"Young Dragon over a thousand years they each hid their own object far from prying for in those time The Knights of Walpurgis a group of Dark Wizards and Witches seeking to rule the magical world were after them but now we have feared they have found two of them"

"Which ones" said Rowan

"The cup and the locket but what they want most is the crown and sword" said Councilor Kulde

"So do we know where they are at?" asked Jake

"The sword no but the crown we do Come Rowan the spell" said Minerva

Rowan nodded "By the power of the Ravenclaw lines Accio crown"

A black box with a blue Raven on the front appeared Rowan tapped the box with his wand "Alohomora"

The box opened to show a sliver crown with jewels and diamonds on it.

Jake was in awe "Whoa that is some serious bling"

"Yeah took her six months to create it"

"Ahem if you don't mind may we get on with the rest of the meeting please"

Both boys looked sheepish "Sorry so about the sword any ideas on how to find it"

"None for now we only can hope the failsafe spell on the crown will protect it while we look for the sword and here is your part young Dragon you and Rowan will guard the crown while Minerva and I look for the sword of Gryffindor

"it was only luck that we have Ravenclaw's crown in our possession and we have one more weapon"

At this Rowan spoke "Only a pureblood Ravenclaw could use it"

"Sounds easy enough but how many know we have it?" Jake said

Well in the most learned circles it is speculated that the Ravenclaws have it but as we have never actually used it or no one has since it since medieval times they think it was a myth or they think one of the Dragon families of Hong Kong have it" said Rowan

"Why would they think that?"

"Jake long ago one of our greatest ancestors Lee Lao Shi was a known partner of Rowena and they were seen quite often together and when Ravenclaw's crown was last see she was said to been here with it" said Lao Shi

"Quite right Mr. Long and for your safely as well as the crown's you will be taken to a safe house with the most powerful Protective Spells" said Minerva

Oh man I get on guard duty again oh well at least it's someone my age

Jake thought slowly "So maybe the others have the same type of spell enchantments on them"

"Who knows young Dragon for only Rowena was the smartest and thought to use such spells" said Lao Shi

"I do think that they all might have a safe fail enchantment but they will find ways around it if they are using the Unforgivable Curses" said Rowan

"The what?" questioned Jake though all the dragons were thinking the same thing.

"The Most forbidden of Dark Arts they are Avada Kedavra the Cruciatus Curse and The Imperius Curse" said Rowan

"And there are?"

"Mind control Death and a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim."

"Oh perfect

The meeting was adjoined well at least for Jake and Rowan they were told to stay in the building while the council and their grandparents stay to have another talk.

Both Jake and Rowan sat in silence which was very uncomfortable "So um Rowan how old are you?"

"I will be sixteen on Halloween I can't believe after all these centuries The Knights have returned" said Rowan

"So who are these guys" asked Jake

"Over ten centuries ago an evil wizard named Kraven created the Knights back in those times the great wizard Merlin had made the Order of Merlin a group of witches and wizards sworn to help and protect humans from evil magic users for in those days the magical creatures were said to be above all non magic"

"Sounds like the Dark Dragon's words to me"

"Well now magical society don't have those ideals anymore well most don't The Knights were said to have disbanded in the 1600s but some members though the bloodlines have survived but mange to slip though the cracks for anyone suspected was to imprisoned"

It was then Jake's cell rang it was Haley excusing himself he went to one of the rooms "Hey Hal what do you want?"

"Aw is that any way to talk to your smarter, more talented and far more better looking sister"

"Haley I am in no mood okay so what did you want?"

"Well since you are with a Ravenclaw I left you my magical family history book just so you know what you are dealing with?"

Looking in his bag he found the book she was talking about

"Uh why?"

"One so you don't embarrassed the Dragons of the world and two incase you run into trouble"

"Okay look I gotta go"

He hung the phone then he flip though he book one of the pages were of the entire Ravenclaw clan entitled

**THE HOUSE OF RAVENCLAWS.**

_The Ravenclaw Family is one of the oldest witch families in the history of the magical world the Ravenclaws tend to be clever, intelligent, and attractive. Ravenclaw has been stated to a House of Beauty. This is probably due to the renown beauty of Rowena Ravenclaw's herself._

_Rowena herself was noted for her cleverness and creativity, and was described by many as beautiful she was a good friend of Helga Hufflepuff along with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin she was in Medieval times the greatest witch of the age a term which many witches of many generations and is one of the only witch families not to produced any Squibs in magical history._

_Many have considered the Ravenclaws beautiful intelligent witches but many also considered them too bright and nosy for their good while others find themselves often disagreeing to a huge extant of anything._

Jake finished reading though the family had more then five pages to go on he thought about what he read Rowan did fit many of the characteristics of a Ravenclaw clever, intelligent, and well Jake guess he was attractive he wasn't into guys but if he did them he would have dated him.

"Mr. Long where you?"

"I am in here"

Rowan walked in "There you are I wonder what have to I am sorry you are stuck on guard duty I hope you packed well"

"I guess so" said Jake "But where is all your things"

"In here" said Rowan patting his satchel

"Say what?"

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

A loud explosion could be heard throughout the entire building and screaming could also be heard

"Dragon up yo Ro stay here" said Jake in his Dragon form

"Right" said Rowan his wand out

Jake flew outside where there was a battle of magical creatures some with masks other not "So these are the Knights"

A jet of light flew past him "Dragon it seems you have something that belongs to my master and mistress"

Jake turned to a witch dress in black pointing her wand at him she was a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick , shining black hair. She had thin lips and dark, heavy-lidded eyes with pale skin and a strong jaw "I am Bellatrix Lestrange mutt now over that crown and I may spare your half-breed life"

"Yeah right bitch come get it" said Jake

"Avada Kedavra" screamed Bellatrix as a jet of light came from her wand

Having been pre-warned of the spell Jake dodged it and it hit the statue behind him he tried to attack her but she sent more spells his way after almost twenty mintues it was clear she was no amateur and was quite skill.

However he was worried about Gramps but he couldn't get away from her it seems her magic was much more then he thought.

"Damn she don't give up"

"Piertotum Locomotor" said a new voice this time a more friendly one as statues of Dragons came to life and charge

at the witch

"Rowan thanks" said Jake

"Don't thank me yet"

Jake turned to see Bellatrix blasting all her enemy's and started to fire curses at them but Rowan was well ahead of her.

"Protego, Protego Horribilis ,Protego Totalum" said Rowan his spells protecting both him and Jake while infuriating the other witch

"Ro we need to hurry this up"

"I know but oh I know Confringo"

Jake didn't know what the spell was supposed to do but a moment later Bellatrix was under a pile of rocks screaming her revenge.

"Nice spell work Rowan get on my back" said Jake

"Alright you just fly I'll defend us" said Rowan and began muttering spells of great complexity

After about fifteen minutes they saw both Lao Shi and

Minerva along with the members of the Dragon council cornered

Rowan pointed his wand at a group of dragon stautes "Piertotum Locomotor" they came to life "Go and asset so your duty as guardians"

They flown down and took on all the masked inturnders

"Well done Rowan and you too Mr. Long don't you think so"

Both boys turned around and to their horror a tall masked witch had her wand out and was on the back of none other then the Dark Dragon.

"What the hell I just sent you on a one way trip for the next thousand years" exclaimed Jake

"Well seems he is back only 998 years early" said Rowan who got annoyed look in return "What"

"The Dark Dragon has more powerful allies then that weak Chang oh by the way I am Hecate"

"Stupefy boys get out of here you must protect the crown"

"Oh Minerva you old bat your magic is weak against me or the Dark Dragon"

It was then Rowan got an idea he aimed carefully

"Conjunctivitus"

The spell hit it's mark and the Dark Dragon's vision was burred

"Damn you boy" Roared the Dark Dragon

"Jake you must flee we will handle them now go" shouted Lao Shi

With effort Jake flew up to the ceiling.

"Defodio" shouted Rowan and the ceiling gave way and they begun to tunnel their way from underground

Damn how the hell did he get out why is he always getting in the way

They flew for hours it was dusk when they landed in an abandoned motel where they agree to stay the night.

"Well if were staying let's put up some Protective enchantments lets see Protego, Protego Horribilis ,Protego Totalum, Cave Inimicum"

It was as if he cast a heat wave and Jake was aware of how cold it was and that he left his bags but Rowan grabbed his bag and muttered "Accio Bags Accio tent"

Jake's bags and a tent soared out of the bag much to Jake's amazement.

"How the fucking hell-"

"Undetectable Extension Charm tricky but I was think I did it right and I was able to pack a lot of important things like my books money and other things Erecto"

The tent was up in seconds "Lets get some sleep"

Jake agreed and went inside and once again his jaw dropped

"Not bad for a twelve-bedroom with an built-in Jacuzzi"

Jake shook his head this day was just too much for him

Gramps please be okay

My god second chapter done I hope you like a little lemon next one and sorry if the end seems a rushed enjoy R&R bye


End file.
